Electroluminescent lures are well known. The electroluminescent coatings on these lures are charged by absorbing light energy, and then glow when underwater as a fish attractant.
The prior art contains a number of illuminated tackle boxes. An exemplary embodiment is the illuminated tackle box disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,408, which has an external lighting assembly. The light assembly includes an electric lamp for illuminating the interior of the tackle box when the lid is open, and electric lamp for illuminating the path of the person carrying the tackle box when the lid is closed.
The present invention addresses the need for a tackle box with the capability of charging electroluminescent lures in an energy efficient manner, while providing convenient packaging for accessing and storing such lures.